


Creepin'

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: Darcy stalks her maybe-boyfriends' social media profiles...





	

 

> _Every night I go to bed I think of you instead of closing my eyes and sleeping,_  
>  _and its your lips I want to taste they,_  
>  _are such a shame to waste, why don't you embrace your creepin_
> 
> Creepin' - Kingswood
> 
>  

 

 

Darcy grins as her phone buzzes in her hand and she clicks on the little chat bubble that appears.

Bucky Barnes: _Hey. You up?_

She bites her lip and glances over that the little digital clock on her bedside table. _Yeah._ She writes. _I’ve been Facebook stalking Clint._

A pause. She watches the little ‘…’ make and unmake itself again and again, before finally, Bucky decides upon something to write.

Bucky Barnes: _Should I be concerned?_

Darcy Lewis: _Only if you don’t want to know about the AMAZING shit he’s put up on here. There’s a picture from 2012 of him fighting a dog for a slice of pizza, no joke._

Bucky sends her a sticker of business fish with question marks around him and Darcy can’t help but laugh; Natasha had been the one to introduce him to stickers, because _of course_ it was Natasha. It’s always Natasha.

Bucky Barnes: _pics or it didn’t happen._

Darcy sends him through the screenshot she’d taken of the picture. She imagines Bucky, face lit by the screen of his phone, laughing softly in the darkness, trying not to wake Clint, who like all the superheroes she knows, is a light sleeper. She doesn’t ask Bucky why he’s even up; by this point, it could be any number of reasons.

Bucky Barnes: _are you planning on sleeping anytime soon_

Darcy Lewis: _No_

Bucky Barnes: _you should come over_

Darcy glances over at her clock again, but it’s still only two in the morning. She pulls a face.

Darcy Lewis: _I’ll wake clint_

Her phone _pings_ with an incoming message and she opens the second chat window with a roll of her eyes.

Clint Barton: _I’m already away. Did you show Bucky something he keeps laughing at me_

Darcy Lewis: _that’s just cause you’re a funny guy_

Clint Barton: _WHAT DID YOU SHOW HIM_

She snickers and rolls out of bed, slipping out into her living room. The lights turn on automatically, a soft, dim light that doesn’t make her squint in pain and she smiles in thanks up at the ceiling. Her phone pings again, but Darcy ignores it. She wanders outside- pyjamas and all- and pads quietly down the hall on her bare feet.

The knock on the door is startlingly loud in the quiet inside her head, and Darcy rolls her eyes when she hears the sound of a scuffle on the other side of the apartment. Someone squawks and there’s a fleshy _thump_ , and then the door opens. Bucky grins at her, hair more dishevelled that hers. He leers at her from the doorframe, body filling the small space, and Darcy glances down self-consciously at her low cut tank top. She half-forgot she’d even been wearing it.

“Hey doll,” he drawls. Darcy hears Clint say a muffled ‘cheater!’ but if anything Bucky’s grin just grows wider.

Darcy raises a brow. “You going to let me in?”

Clint makes a victorious sound, and pops his head around the door, beaming at her. “Darcy! You came!”

“Won’t be the only time,” Bucky mutters beneath his breath and Clint elbows him in the stomach. The man doesn’t so much as flinch.

“Don’t be crass Buck.”

“It’s fine,” Darcy shrugs. She gives the men a leer of her own- neither are wearing shirts, from what she can tell, and there’s a fair amount of skin on display. “I was kind of hoping that was the plan anyway.”


End file.
